


【普吉×皮克】友谊赛之后的一件事情

by Gerard_Lu22



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom Gerard pique
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerard_Lu22/pseuds/Gerard_Lu22
Summary: 在日本，巴萨vs切尔西友谊赛之后发生的一些事情。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Riqui Puig
Kudos: 6





	【普吉×皮克】友谊赛之后的一件事情

**Author's Note:**

> 普吉×皮克，前后有意义，bottom pique，确定好cp和攻受再往下滑。
> 
> 有mob皮和梅皮提及(暗示)。
> 
> 请一定确定好cp。确定自己可以接受再开始阅读。
> 
> 我不拥有他们。

友谊赛结束后的晚上，普吉偷偷摸去皮克的房间里。房门被卡着留出一道缝，没有关上。他进去后不仅关了门还上了防盗链，像是防备有人进来一样。

屋里没人，浴室里隐约有水声传来。普吉坐在单人床上等着，随手拿起遥控器换了几个台，都是听不懂的日语，也不知道伊涅斯塔前辈在这边怎么生活的。他努力的理解了几分钟，最终宣告失败。水声停了，过了一会儿皮克穿着浴衣出来，胸前露出一片光滑的皮肤，头发乱糟糟的还在往下滴水。他看见普吉在屋里显然不意外，先找吹风机吹干了头发。噪音呜呜地响，普吉看着高大的加泰人像熊一样甩着自己的脑袋企图弄干头发，不由得笑了起来。他说了些什么，但杰拉德没听清。

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”小男孩笑得一脸纯真，“就是想把你身上的水舔干净而已。”

“……”

“快来坐下啊杰拉德，”普吉拍拍床，“傻站着干什么。”

“我突然不是很想坐你身边，我可以换个地方吗。”虽然这么说着，年长的前辈还是挨着男孩坐下了，跟他一起看电视。两个人的心思都不在吵闹的综艺节目上，普吉的手绕过去搂着皮克的腰，开始不安分地乱摸。后者装模做样地瞪了他一眼，却凭空曲解出了点欲拒还迎味道。

“你过两天还要比赛……”

“没关系，我可以克制一点……求你了杰拉德，你看我今天表现得这么好，我想要一点奖励嘛……”小男孩的身子慢慢地就贴了上去，温热的，干净清爽。没人在乎电视里的艺人在笑什么，两具身子一起倒在柔软的床上，一个压着另一个；皮克比普吉高出了一个头不止，此时却半分也动弹不得。他细小的挣扎都被年轻人摁住，自己却舍不得多使出半分力来挣脱。普吉就是吃准了他容易心软，皮克对拉玛西亚出身的新人们向来大方。

一只手伸了进去，从浴袍的开襟处，在肌肉结实的胸脯上四处摸索。从锁骨到胸肌，再到柔软的乳头，小孩的手法倒是老道，很快就就摸得男人气喘吁吁，眼神迷离。他的身体太熟悉性爱了，从十九岁去到曼彻斯特开始，就饱受性的浇灌。

“乳头很敏感啊，杰拉德，”胸前趴着的年轻小将却还是那副纯良的天真脸，“我可以看看么？”

你他妈看的还少了吗这时候装矜持。皮克有点想破口大骂，终究是不忍心。他也不做作，干脆的解开腰带脱了袍子，赤裸着任人鱼肉。刚洗过澡他浴袍底下什么也没穿，尚还柔软的阴茎垂在腿间暴露在年轻人目光之下，小腹处光滑的看不见一根耻毛。

“什么时候剃干净的……？我记得上回你这里还有啊。”普吉把那根沉甸甸的凶器握在手里揉搓，被握住弱点的男人一声闷哼，咬住自己的手却又被扯开，“害羞什么，都不是第一次做了。”

“是、是莱奥让剃的，就在前几天……”他声音颤抖着，开始不自觉的扭腰。臀缝里藏着的小嘴还没被碰就开始一张一合的准备吃肉棒，都是被操的太熟悉了。

普吉哼了一声，似乎是不甘又像是羡慕，“果然是队长说的。”他付下身去咬左边的乳头，把肉粒连带着乳晕整个包进嘴里，津津有味的吃着奶。他舔弄乳头的方式堪称下流，舌尖灵巧的按压旋转，又或是大力的吮吸，好像真要吸出些什么液体一样。杰拉德根本受不住这刺激，抱住埋在胸前的脑袋嗯嗯啊啊地叫，腿夹着年轻人的腰开始摩擦。左边乳头的快感一边给了他杯水车薪的满足一边又让他身体内更加瘙痒，巴不得两边都有人来舔弄一番才好。这么想着他伸手去揉自己右边被冷落的胸膛，揪住乳头提起又松手，粉嫩的肉珠弹回原位，颜色比之前更加鲜艳。他没忍住喉咙里的一声哭叫，配着房间里的水声，愈发淫荡。

“右边、右边好难受……嗯哈……右边也……”

“真贪心啊杰拉德，”说着普吉转换阵地，对着右边肿胀的乳头如法炮制，百般舔弄，同时左边还用手抠挖揉捻，爽得年长他十岁有余的男人叫得像猫叫春。光是乳头还不够，整片白净的胸脯都被他仔细甜食过一片，留下不少暧昧的红痕。不过还是两颗乳粒更凄惨一圈，本来就吐不出什么东西却硬是被生生吸肿了一圈，硬挺得立在胸膛上，红得鲜艳。恍惚中皮克觉得阴茎被快速地撸动着，他却没有力气抬腰去迎合。他下意识的把腿打的更开了。

终于经过一阵猛烈的撸动，他在年轻人手中射精了。小男孩看着一手浑浊黏腻的腥臭液体，不坏好意地将手指送入会阴后的小穴里——他轻而易举就捅进去一根手指，接下来是第二根，第三根，在甬道里快速抽插着模拟性交的动作。刚射过的身体还起不了什么反应，只是哀嚎着将臀部肌肉夹得更紧，讨好地吸着手指。成熟的男人在青涩的男孩身下扭动着求着挨操，这说出去怕是谁也不会信，更何况那人是巴萨的皮克；但现在就这样真实的发生了，低沉的男声一遍遍叫着男孩的名字，请他把肉棒放进自己的小穴里。

男孩稍显费力的抱起皮克两条长得出奇的腿，看到那已经往外吐水的小嘴，粉嫩的颜色根本不像是已经吃过百十次阴茎的样子。他不是第一个，也不会是最后一个，男人的职业生涯里与他的交集少的可怜。男孩扶起自己硬挺的性器往穴眼里狠狠一插到底，开始大开大合地肏干起来。

“呜、慢一点啊Riqui……太快了噫啊啊啊！”

男孩一边发狠地肏身下烂熟的穴一边揉着那对奶子，直到青紫的手指印留在原本白净的皮肤上。他像是突然想起来什么趣事，突然笑起来，却是那种不怀好意的笑。

“怎么了， _爸爸_ ，这么快就要不行了吗？”

“呜……！”

太过分了，普吉在用语言提醒着他自己被一个不到二十岁的毛头小子操翻的事实。这跟莱奥喜欢开玩笑似的叫他“皮克爸爸”不一样，普吉跟他长相甚至都有几分相似。这种类似背德的快感让他很快又射了出来。第二次的高潮让他精疲力尽。

年轻人对着他小腹上一滩黏糊糊的精液咋舌，“射的也太快了吧，杰拉德，叫爸爸真的会让你这么兴奋吗？”

“难道说这是你的性癖吗？喜欢被自己儿子操翻在床上、甚至都不用碰就能射出来？”

“真的有那么爽吗， _爸爸_ ？”

“呜呜、别再说了，别再说了……！”杰拉德呜呜哭着捂着自己的脸。他哭得眼眶通红，还不好意思叫人看见。这帮小家伙都学坏了，他愤愤地想着，之前多正直的一孩子……肯定是莱奥那群人教他乱七八糟的给带坏了，不然一年轻孩子怎么会知道这么多下流的手段？他一边胡思乱想着一边哭叫，什么骚话都往外蹦，之前在曼彻斯特被教会的和回到巴萨后学的，他用肠肉按摩着快速抽插的肉棒，穴道像是着了火一样热辣辣的爽。年轻的小将到底是顶不住这等名器的刺激，又几个深入的冲刺后在穴道深处释放。了出来——不出所料，内射又换来杰拉德的一阵浪叫。

“呼……喜欢吃我的精液吗， _爸爸_ 。”释放完后半软的阴茎抽出穴口，发出“啵”的一声轻响。穴眼就像丢了瓶塞的酒瓶一样敞开着，射进去的精液缓缓流了出来。普吉在皮克两腿间跪趴着，仔细观赏被自己操的红肿的穴口。他用手指把溢出的精液又塞了回去。

“今晚就一直带着我的精液睡觉吧， _皮克爸爸_ ？”

**Author's Note:**

> 皮右真的很好吃。  
> 而且皮克这个人对拉玛西亚出来的小孩是真的很宠很亲近，普吉也好阿莱尼亚也好，罗贝托也是成功追星案例，可能这就是拉玛西亚血统加成叭。  
> 而且他性格其实不那么刚的——对队内球员来说。更多的还是快乐和沙雕啦。又沙雕又甜的加泰白富美不来搞一下吗各位！


End file.
